<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exit stratagy by The_Lord_of_Admirals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169117">Exit stratagy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lord_of_Admirals/pseuds/The_Lord_of_Admirals'>The_Lord_of_Admirals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Somewhat, Still, crime?, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lord_of_Admirals/pseuds/The_Lord_of_Admirals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A smash and grab gone oh so horribly wrong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exit stratagy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just another story thats been stuck in my head for a while. Enjoy.</p><p>I've been getting the hang of these longer paragrphs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello people, it’s a chilly winter day. It’s currently -12 outside with lots of snow. I hope you don’t have to go anywhere today, as we have blizzards in the forecast. We are getting new reports from our traffi-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The radio cut as the engine tried again and again to start. “Come on, come on.” A trio of police cars screamed past. “START DAMN IT!” The driver’s radio buzzed and crackled with static filled voices </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re pinned down, where’s our exfil!?” “There's too many!” “They’ve got shields coming in!” ‘We’re being overrun. WHERE THE FU-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m on my way.” He shouts into the radio as the engine finally cranks over and he floors it out of the alley in an explosion of snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bullets whizz over their heads as cops pour into the lobby and lasers dance through the air. “Shields!” “Get a 9 banger on ‘em!” “Flash out!” A flashbang soars through the air to land at their feet, exploding in a massive lightshow, sending them stumbling to the floor in a hail of rubber bullets. “More cars!” “TURRET! Heads down.” Hundreds of bullets race overhead ripping their cover to pieces, as their hostage screams in terror. “Someone shut them up!” A meaty thwack marks the hostage getting smacked into silence. “Where’s the truck?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m coming, I’m coming. 30 seconds.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A booming roar echoed throughout the street, heralding the arrival of a battle scarred Leopard “TANK!” A deafening boom saw a 120mm shell spiralling through the air to punch into the wall, to the terror of all. An armoured truck smashed through the cars and slid to a stop with a screech of tires crashing through the front doors.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Am here, grab the VIP and get in.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “We’re in, floor it.” With the roar of a diesel engine the heavy truck lumbered out of the building, running down the street as the tank kept throwing shells down the road, rocking the truck violently, tossing everyone inside like ragdolls. Rounding the corner being met by a roadblock of armoured vehicles and IFVs “Right! Down the alley.” Barely squeezing through the gap, crushing trash as it bounced down the alley, crashing through a fence and dropping onto the highway below smashing through traffic as they cut across the lanes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got a tail!” A pair of highway patrol interceptors darted out from behind a bus, quickly being reinforced as a trio of heavier interceptors flew onto the highway.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “This ain't a standard response, who did you steal? One of ‘hers’?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A short pause </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn’t.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Well… she’s not technically ‘hers’.” “Who!?” An SUV slams into the side of the truck with an explosion of frost. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, no you didn’t? You didn’t actually kidnap </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘her’</span>
  <em>
    <span> childs girlfriend! Did you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another pause </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well we’re gonna be lucky to leave the city alive now.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Heli!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s unarmed, forget about it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>“IFV’s.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> “</span>
  </em>
  <span>Those</span>
  <em>
    <span> are a problem.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bullets and shells flew through the air tearing gouges out of the road. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Roadblock! Hold on.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Everyone scrambled to grab something before they got thrown out of their seats as the truck swerved, crushing the centre barrier and thundering down an on ramp throwing the smaller units trying to block the road aside. “They’re still on us.” And sure enough their pursuers were tripping over each other trying to keep up with them. “Hey, I got in their comms. We’re gonna get some more friends, ‘she’ just sent one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> vipers after us, and they just sent the harbour into amber alert.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why’s that important right now?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “‘Cause we’re heading right for it. We just kicked the hornet’s nest and dove right in.” A helicopter darted out from the skyline buzzing scant feet above traffic already spitting lead at them. “Viper’s here and it is mad.” Weaving through panicking cars as they tried to stay out of the vipers fire as they ran coming upon quite a sight.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Harbour bridge dead ahead”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Floor it! ‘She's’ got more units coming” Engine screaming and tires squealing as the armoured truck thundered down the road darting through traffic and punting any units brave enough to get alongside them, thunderous bangs rang out ahead. “Stingers!”</span>
  <em>
    <span> “We’re on run flats, don’t worry about them.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And sure enough they roared over the spikes without a problem as the vehicles around them spun out of control as they lost their tires. “IFVs are still on us.” “Stay away from the tankers, we don’t know what's in ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got word over their B-net, a heavy cruiser just cut anchor and left port, what do you think it’s doing?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Forget about it we got bigger problems right-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Cruiser just opened fire!” “What are they thinking!?” The world around them exploded as flak burst into shrapnel over the bridge ripping into concrete and steel alike.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Their thinking of turning us to pincushions!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Viper’s had enough.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s leaving?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No, it’s trying to kill us harder.” As if on cue the viper spat a quartet of rockets at the truck rocking it from the explosions. “How much can this bridge take?”</span>
  <em>
    <span> “A lot don’t worry too much it’ll hold.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> As if the bridge heard him one of the cables snapped under the stress from the flak, flying through the air and swatting the trailing helicopter out of the air in a ball of flame. “Christ! What was that about it holding?”</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Shut up, hold on and pray to whatever gods and goddesses you believe in we make it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Aye prayin-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not you. The last thing we need is Shiva noticing us.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> As they drove through the wall of flak passing under the first tower and crossing above the piers, “IFV closing in.” One of the light armour came up beside them riddled with holes from the flak looking to ram them barely missing when the punishment became too much and the shrapnel ripped the track apart, sending it crashing into the side wall. “He’s done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Boom Boom Boom</b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cruiser’s giving us everything it’s got.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Second tower over the harbour now and the flak just got thicker and the armours starting to feel it, the viper, still flying (crazy bastard), kept spitting lead and throwing rockets seamingly bringing the wrath of the heavens down upon the bridge, was struck dead on with an eight inch flak shell ripping its side to shreds as it burst into flames, and drunkenly swaying through the skies. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that thing still flying?” The ringing of bullets bouncing off steel was the only answer as the viper, on fire, swaying madly, and clawing for every inch of altitude, still kept trying to murderise them as the gun swug erratically spraying rounds without care, and rockets flew every which way. With each passing second more and more of the bridge was ripped apart and cables whipping wildly as they pulled free of their mounts, tearing gouges out of the road and throwing traffic through the air. Almost to the third tower almost off the bridg- “Cruiser’s gonna ram us!” wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What!?” “Cruiser’s set course it’s trying to ram the tower base, he’s trying to drop us in the water. Harbour destroyers are trying to divert it but they may not reach it in time.” Well that’s not good. “Vipers hit again, he's going down… He’s coming right at us! He’s trying to take us with him!” The viper spun madly out of control clawing for air smashing into the bridge deck and sliding across the road still spitting rockets and lead as it  tumbled, flipping the truck sending it flying through the air as it bowled over anything in its path ‘till it came to rest on its side in a pile of debris.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone alive?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Yeah.” “We’re alive.” “Mmpfh.” “Ah shut it you.” “Come on we need to get out of here before that cruis-'' The truck was rocked so hard it felt like the earth itself trembled as the cruiser struck the piller, smashing into cement and steel as it cut its way through the tower, dropping chucks of the bridge onto its bow crushing the deck and tilting the bridge as supports collapsed and cables snapped. Steel fell like hail down to the harbour below as ships scattered out from beneath the trembling bridge, threatening to fall at any moment. “We have to get out of here or we’re going to be buried at sea. Grab a weapon and get ready to run.” The heavy door slams open revealing the shear carnage covering the bridge, it looked like the very air itself was on fire, off to the side lay the mangled and burning wreck of the viper it’s turret swaying wildly as it’s gunner tried to track them, spinning harmlessly as its ammo belt lay strewn in front of it until one of the cables snapped falling to the bridge crushing the grounded bird. “Move, move.” The group ran as it seemed hell itself opened up to swallow them whole, with fires so hot the road itself started melting. Earth shaking trembles heralded the tilting of the bridge deck as it started collapsing. “Under the wreck. Quickly!” The crew scramble under the burning wreckage of a trailer and vaulted crushed cars as they ran for their lives as with every moan and groan, more and more of the bridge broke loose falling to the inky depths below, as the cruiser, mortally wounded, started rolling as more debris plummeted through the deck destroying the internals and spilling hundreds of litres of oil. Passing the bent third tower almost to safety, almost free, when it shifted. “Whoa, you feel that?” “It’s giving way, RUN!” Sprinting through the carnage as the road started shifting, threatening to fall to the oily waters below, when with a loud crack part of it broke off falling to the depths dropping the burning debris setting the water on fire spreading rapidly as the bay itself started burning. Running up the now slanted asphalt as wreckage slid past tumbling into the fire, “Ditch the rifles just Run! we don’t want to fall in that.” “Another heli.” “Forget about it, they should be too busy with that mess to worry about us. Just get to the next tower we’ll climb down to the pier, we should be able to get out from there.” Dashing through the abandoned cars and stumbling over scattered and sliding debris trying to outrun the collapsing road, diving onto the pavement in front of an abandoned roadblock as the chunk of asphalt kept sliding, sending cars plummeting into the fiery depths below. “Look for some gear and get ready to move. We don’t have long before they start looking for us again.” “Heli’s coming around again, looks like he’s looking for something.” “Us probably. Ditch the cars, move and stay low, keep to cover. And keep her head down.” He ordered as he threw himself to a car, dragging the VIP down with him. “Wait for him to pass, then run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heli passed over scattering the thick black smoke everywhere, hovering below the strangling smoke layer scanning the bridge for movement, the searchers swept the searchlight over their hidden spot “Keep her down.” A car alarm went off drawing them away. “Move.” The group sprinted into the mass of vehicles trying to reach the pillar unnoticed when the helicopter swept back towards them. “Under the truck, now!” Four of them dive under a trailer dragging the VIP with them, the fifth was caught in the light. “RUN, bastard, RUN!” Without a second thought he took off sprinting through cars as bullets started raining down after him, as he ran for his life weaving side to side between abandoned cars, until he lost them darting behind a van and diving under a car, the heli hovered over his hiding spot for a few minutes before looking for something else. The radio crackled with static</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m in the clear, for now. I’ll meet up with you ahead.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rolling out from under the trailer, and crawling along the cars staying low and out of sight.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “They’ve seen you. RUN!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sprinting now, they dashed through cars, trampled hastily set up barriers, and seemingly dodging bullets as they ran, the trail of destruction following them getting ever so closer every second, until with a thunderous bang one of the cables beside the helicopter exploded in a ball of fire, the next one hitting it dead on. The radio chirped with laughter  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha, not so fun now, eh? Bloody bugger. Go I’ll cover you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Another pair of shots struck near the bird of prey as it moved to engage. ”You heard him, let’s go.” They ran the final stretch as the sounds of the standoff echoed through the deafening silence, thirty metres, twenty, fifteen, ten, five, almost there, the cannonfire fell silent, what happened? Did he win, lose, what? The radio gave a static filled answer.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “So, you wanna play like that… FINE!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The booming buzz of a machine gun rang out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come get some!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” So that’s how it’s going… “Move, down the ladder. Go!” One by one they scurried down the ladders as the sounds of battle continued above, coming to a close when with a terrible whine the burning heli spun overhead, out of control, and falling fast to the pier below. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“More units, I’ll keep them distracted. Get out of here.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “And what about you?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m pinned down, I can’t leave anyway, may as well keep ‘em busy.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You heard him. Keep going down, we gotta get the VIP out.” And down they climbed upon reaching the ground they ran, scampering through an unlocked door. “Come on, there’s a parking lot over here, we should be able to find a car to fit all of us.” The man led the group through the container yards, hiding in shadows as more cops raced towards the bridge. When, with the tremendous groans of tortured steel the bridge started collapsing, cables tearing free whipping through the air, beams snapping like twigs, and the middle towers collapsed under the strain dragging the fourth tower with them. In a thunderous cacophony of tortured metal and crashing concrete the bridge fell onto the harbour with an enormous crash, dropping hundreds of tons of metal and rock onto the warehouses and containers they were just hiding in. With the wall of debris behind them and the approaching sirens motivating them to hurry up and leave, they dashed across a road and ran car to car trying to find one unlocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found one!” Running over to shout the group started piling into the hatchback and in a minute they were off. “This was supposed to be a normal smash and grab. What went wrong?” “I think our client was trying to get us killed.” “Let’s just get out of here. We can deal with this later. And we need another truck.” “Damn it. I’ll start looking for one tomorrow. What are we going to do about her?” “Lock her in a spare bedroom?” “Good enough for now.” And off they drove leaving their fustercluck of an escape behind, their mission complete, and now they can finally rest. “Fick. We’re going to need more gear as well. Our things are expensive.” Or I guess not.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>